Thailand
Basics Availability SIM cards and top-ups are available widely in Thailand from the major carriers (the big three: AIS, dtac and True Move H) as well as a number of smaller 'boutique' provides that lease government bandwidth and equipment or MVNO (such as iMobile or Tune). Purchase of a new SIM card/number is easy, and can be done at operators' shops and any 7-11 as well as at many airport kiosks. Thailand is beginning to require SIM card registration and the production of ID (such as passport for non-Thais) may be required. Arriving at BKK (Suvarnabhumi) airport in Bangkok, you have the best choice. The 3 major players have their flagship stores in the arrivals hall almost side by side. So you can check prices and compare promotions. All carriers give out monthly promotions which are not mentioned in this article. The situation at DMK (Don Mueng) airport, Bangkok's budget airport and regional airports is different as only True Move shop is on location, but several small shops sell the tourist SIMs of other carriers (AIS/dtac). In Chiang Mai and Phuket, you may find True Move SIMs given out for free. Concerns for all providers All of the big three operators do stock''' all SIM card sizes from normal, micro SIM to nano SIM. Normally the micro SIM card can be popped out from the normal SIM card but the nanoSIMs are often sold separately. It is advised that you request to the staff that you want which SIM card size before you buy. All of the operators also allow tethering. All of them treat all data going through their network equally therefore your plan would include tethering by default to be used and shared to your other devices. If you are using an iPhone, you may need to perform a network reset or a carrier update for the mobile tethering option to appear. For voice calling overseas heavily reduced rates as low as VoIP providers are offered by the three majors using special IDD codes. Let them give you the cheapest option for your destination which has to be dialled before the country code. '''Topping up Adding credit or airtime is quite easy in Thailand. Airtime gives both validity and ability to make calls or subscribe to data packages. A few physical places where you can topup: 7-Eleven, Family Mart, BigC, Tesco, phone kiosks and the outlets of the Telecoms. Adding credit online is also quite easy and there are a few options. MobileTopup.com accepts Visa and MasterCard as well as local debit cards and works on a mobile device. If you have Bitcoin you can topup at http://bitcoins.com.th incurring conversion fees, and if you use Webmoney you can do it thru wm-thailand.comFrom outside of the country mobile you're best bet is to pay online. MobileTopup.com has a reoccurring billing option that is quite useful for this purpose. Expiry policy You have to top up a Thai SIM card every 45 days or pay to add validity to keep it alive as well as one call or SMS activity every 6 months. Normally Thai SIM cards expire 45 days after the last top up unless you are able to add extra validity and Tourist Cards sometimes even sooner. So It's hard to keep them alive outside the country, but start-up prices for new starter packs are minimal. True and dtac let you add validity for a price, check this site on how to extend. Fair Use Policy (FUP) Fair use is the number of gigabytes you usually see advertised on a plan. Most monthly data plans say they are "unlimited", however they use FUP to say they will give X GB at their fastest speed and once you have used X GB, you will be reduced to 384 kbps, 128 kbps or even 64 kbps. For example: a 3 GB FUP plan for 499 Baht per month means you get 3 GB of data at their highest speed, and then after you use 3 GB your speed will drop. Slow speeds are OK for email and chat, but not good enough for browsing websites. 'Network Compatibility' Over the past years there have been massive changes to all the major operators' networks. Before you purchase any SIM card, please make sure that the network you are choosing is compatible with your smartphones or devices (see below). The big three networks have separate networks operating on more than one set of frequencies. This is often made through domestic roaming on the same network. Operators' new SIM cards usually would roam back to their older networks once you are out of their coverage area (i.e. rural) and you may not not get full speed whilst on roaming. But you should enable (domestic) roaming on your device anyway.. 4G/LTE has started with dtac and TrueMove on 2100 MHz only in 2013/14 mainly in the Bangkok metropolitan area and is now being extended to further areas. True has a wider 4G/LTE coverage than dtac while AIS has not started with 4G yet. IDD Calling Rates Thailand is one of the few countries where some international calls are charged lower than domestic or VoIP calls. For this you have to use certain IDD prefixes. So the correct order to dial abroad is: The prefixes differ between operators and are added at the end of each section. The major providers give out special discounted prefixes on which major landlines in Europe, America, Asia and Australia can be called for as low as 1 THB per min. Registration Under a new law all SIM cards have to be registered as of July 31, 2015. Be prepared to show an ID at the point of purchase from now on. You can check your registration status by dialing *151#. AIS '(1-2-Call, you! Mobile) AIS has the largest network with almost 50% customer share. It's part of the SingTel Corp. that also owns e.g. ''Optus in Australia and SingTel in Singapore. AIS is the only major provider in Thailand not to offer 4G/LTE yet. This is announced for 2016 on the 1800 MHz band. AIS operates two different prepaid brands called 1-2-Call and you! Mobile. '''Availability You can get their SIM cards online to be sent to a Thai address and at airports, major shopping malls, telecom stands, in AIS and Telewiz branded stores (shop locator in Thai with map). Change language of their messages to English by pressing *700# and choose option 5. Top-up, balance check and validy Top-ups can be done in many ways. But ATMs and internet banking require Thai bank accounts. So topping up by a top-up code slip or cash card is recommended. They are sold all over at convenience stores such as 7-Eleven, Family Mart, Tesco/Lotus, Big C or online. Every AIS store has a "payment kiosk" that is an automated top-up machine as well. Top-ups up to THB 150 are valid for 30 days, of more than THB 150 are valid for 60 days. In case there is no usage or no top-up for 90 consecutive days, with no remaining validity, the number will be automatically terminated. To top up by code, type *120*<16 digit voucher PIN># and push call button. To check account balance and validity, type *121# and . Check data balances by *121*3#. 1-2-Call 1-2-Call SIM cards are their regular prepaid voice and data cards. They are sold as different starter packs (for all prices add 7% tax) for THB 50: * Freedom SIM: '''is their usual prepaid card. Be sure to get 3G SIM card. They include 15 THB call credit in 30 days and 100 MB valid for 48 hours. * '''Facebook SIM: '''for social media. It includes unlimited Facebook, LINE, Kakao Talk and Whatsapp, if you top up at least THB 100 per month. Change from other tariffs by calling *777. * '''Unlimited SIM: for THB 99 per week, you'll get "unlimited" internet (@ 384 kbps) for 2.5 GB (then further throttled to 64 kbps). Change from/to tariff by calling *777. Data packages These data bundles can be booked on their SIM cards from above (add 7% taxes): 'Data SIM:' Netsim Their prepay SIM cards for data are called NETSIM. They cost 50 THB (tax incl.). You are given 500 MB valid for 7 days for activation. They are for tablets and modems, but have voice and text too and include free unlimited AIS and 3BB WIFI with more than 60,000 spots in the country. You need to request username and password by dialing *388*1#. Below are the available monthly packages that you will have to purchase or they charge THB 89 for 500 MB. For all prices add 7% tax: In case you have not subscribed to any of these packages, data will be charged at 1.50 THB per MB. Their data promotion is for new NETSIMs only, not for existing ones. There is a packet switching fee of THB 10. Combined Packages: Smartphone SIM AIS sells Smartphone SIMs too, which have special combined packages for domestic calls and data. Their special starter pack is sold for THB 50 and contains 100 MB and 15 mins talk time. You can change to one of these monthly "iSmart" packs (7% taxes apply): * iSmart 299: THB 299 - 100 minutes and 500 MB * iSmart 399: THB 399 - 150 minutes and 750 MB * iSmart 599: THB 599 - 300 minutes and 1.5 GB * iSmart 799: THB 799 - 400 minutes and 2 GB * iSmart 999: THB 999 - 500 minutes and 3 GB To opt in, call *777 and choose package. All voice time is domestic to all networks. All data is "unlimited" meaning throttled to 64-256 kbps accrding to package size when data is used up. 'Traveller SIM' Alternatively, AIS offers to visitors their Traveller SIM in three starter packs: *for 199 THB you get for 7 days 500 MB data (beyond throttled to 64 kbps), 7 days of unlimited calls between Travellers SIM users, 15 THB credit with 30 days validity *for 299 THB you get for 7 days 1.5 GB data (beyond throttled to 64 kbps), 100 THB credit with 30 days validity *for 459 THB you get 3 SIM cards sharing 3 GB data (beyond throttled to 64 kbps) and unlimited calls between sharing cards. The SIMs are available at their store at Suvarnabhumi Airport (299 and 459 THB only) or other stores, 7-11 (199 THB only), Family Mart (299 THB only) and more outlets. The default data rate outside packages is THB 2 per MB. These add-ons can be bought (tax incl.): When used up, max. speed will be throttled from 42 Mbps to 64 kbps. For WIFI an 1 hour usage period is counted from log in and log out time. The username and password received via SMS is valid for 24 hours. you! Mobile you! Mobile is a new sub-label of AIS launched in 2014. This tariff can not be changed to/from 1-2-Call up to now. Availability is at their stores (see above). You'll get 100 THB bonus if you subscribe to your account here and top up at least THB 50 for the first time. you! Mobile allows customers to set their voice and internet data package by themselves on their online account, and gives them the flexibility to swap between the two elements in order to receive the best value for money based on their individual needs and usage. * you! Design: online you need to set your monthly allowance data (and optional voice): ** 99 THB - 260 MB ** 200 THB - 600 MB ** 400 THB - 1.9 GB ** 600 THB - 3 GB ** 800 THB - 4.3 GB ** 1,000 THB - 6 GB * you! Swop: you can change minutes online into data or data into minutes. Exchange rate: 1 minute = 2.7 MB * you! Topping: add-ons for extra data (or minutes): All packages need to be booked online on your account. All codes of AIS 1-2-Call apply on you! Mobile too. 'Further information' *IDD prefix: 005 (quality) or 00500 (budget on some tariffs like Traveller SIM, from THB 1 per min) * APN: internet *Websites (in English): for AIS 1-2-Call and you! mobile 'dtac' dtac is Thailand's second largest network by the number of users. It is partly owned by Telenor group from Norway and is the network that owns the biggest wireless bandwidth in the country. Its new network branding is called Trinet (a network that operates on three different frequencies) and its prepay brand is called Happy. 4G/LTE started in 2014 on 2100 MHz in Bangkok only and was expanded in 2015 to Phuket and Pattaya and another 40 cities: 4G coverage map. Soon LTE will be added on the 1800 MHz frequency too. 'Where to buy' You can get their SIM cards from almost any shop including at the airports, but if you prefer you can obtain it directly from their stores. 'Happy Tourist SIM ' Dtac also sells SIM cards with short validity and unlimited data for tourists. The SIM card is called Happy Tourist SIM. It comes in two varieties of starter packs and is on 2G/3G/4G: *Happy Tourist SIM 299: 299 THB, 100 THB credit included valid for 35 days and unlimited internet (FUP 1.5 GB) for 7 days *Happy Tourist SIM 599: 599 THB, 100 THB credit included vaild for 35 days and unlimited inernet (FUP 4 GB) for 15 days Excess data is charged at 2 Baht per MB. You can actually buy their Tourist SIM online here and get it shipped overseas for a whopping THB 350 surcharge worldwide. You can also find the Tourist SIM on Amazon.com to be sent abroad. 'Data Packages ' You can simply get any of their prepaid SIM cards. It almost does not matter which one you get as long as it is the prepaid Happy on Trinet 'SIM cards. The SIM card would cost you 49 Baht (USD 1.6) and include very little value you can use (similar to AIS above). You are expected to top up almost immediately to be able to make long calls and use data. For the unlimited internet plans below, you get connection at full speed for a certain amount of data, then your speed will be capped at the stated fair use policy (FUP) maximum speed which is varied respective to the plan you choose (but you can use them as much as you like, they are unlimited after all). For the plans that include WiFi, you must first obtain your username and password by dial *4000# and then you can connect any of your device (can be your laptop or a tablet) to all DTAC Wi-Fi hotspots. The WiFi usage is unlimited. Dtac WIFI can be found mostly in shopping centres and airports. And the following are the data plans: For all these plans: *Excess data: 2 Baht per MB *To see remaining data, dial: *101*9# All of the packages above are only on 2G and 3G. For 4G/LTE these two packages are offered (see remarks on top): *399 THB: 3 GB per month , activation: *104*21*9# * 650 THB: 6 GB per month, unlimited dtac Wifi, activation: *104*23*9# *799 THB, 12 GB per month, unlimited dtac Wifi, activation: *104*343*9# 'Further information *IDD prefixes: 004 (quallity) or 00400 (budget on some tariffs like the Tourist SIM, starting at 1 THB/min for many countries) * APN: www.dtac.co.th *Website: dtac smartphone SIM , dtac data packs 'TrueMove H' TrueMove H is Thailand's third largest network. They were the first provider in to bring 4G/LTE on 2100 MHz only to Thailand. Its 4G/LTE coverage is the best so far in the country and comprises 80% of the population: 4G coverage map in Thai and list in English. As the 3rd place network, their offerings are generally 5 -10% cheaper then then AIS. TrueMove is part of the larger True Corp. conglomerates, owned by CP Group which is the biggest retailer owning all 7-Eleven and Tesco stores in Thailand. One thing you should know is that TrueMove and TrueMove H are two different networks (but they are both owned by the same company). TrueMove is no longer allowed to sell their new SIM cards as their license to operate has come to an end. Customers from the existing TrueMove networks are being transferred to the new TrueMove H. 'Where to buy' You can get their SIM cards from almost everywhere but if you prefer you can obtain it directly from any of the True Corp stores (including True Online and True Visions stores). Electronic top ups at all 7-11 stores or Family Mart. When you arrive at BKK airport, you should check their promotions at their shop in the arrivals hall at concourse A, 2nd floor, opposite Gate 5. They offer often promotion mostly on their tourist SIM which are not available at other places and are mostly for starting-up and the first package only. You may also see their free SIM stand and Chiang Mai and Phuket 'Tourist SIM ' TrueMove H also sells SIM cards for tourists. The SIM card is called the 3G Tourist Inter SIM. It comes in 3 starter packs: *Free SIM (promotional): free, 20 MB data, 10 THB call credit valid for 7 days *Starter Pack: 49 THB, 90 MB data, 20 THB call credit valid for 30 days *Value Pack: 299 THB, 1.5 GB high speed data, throttled to 128 kbps, 100 THB call credit valid for 7 days. To activate, type *123# . After the included bundle has expired, then you can add these top-up bundles: Default data outside packs or for overuse is 1 THB per MB. The Tourist SIM is on 2G and 3G only. '3G SIM Cards' You can simply get one of their prepaid SIM cards with 3G data called iNet. The SIM card is sold for 49 THB and includes very little value you can use (similar to AIS and dtac above). You are expected to top up almost immediately to be able to make long calls and use data. For the "unlimited" internet plans below, you get connection at full speed for a certain amount of data, then your speed will be capped at the stated fair use policy (FUP) maximum speed which is varied respective to the plan you choose. For the plans that include Wi-Fi, you must connect to the @TRUEWIFI hotspots (not the .@ TRUEWIFI) and then log-in using your phone number. They have the biggest WIFI network with more than 100,000 hotspots: Hotspot Locator must also log out after you finish. These monthly iNet packages are offered on 2G, 3G and WiFi for Prepaid: If you finish your data, then you would be charged at 1.25 Baht per MB. '4G/LTE SIM' TrueMove sells this promotional prepaid SIM on 3G, 4G/LTE and WIFI for tablets and modems. The starters are sold for 79 THB including 500 MB in 30 days Make a network scan, if 4G is available. Speed is up to 100 Mbps on 4G/LTE. Default rate outside package is 0.25 THB per MB. These monthly 4G add-ons are on offer: 'Further information' *IDD prefixes: 006 (quality) or 00600 (budget on some tariffs like the Intersim starting from 1 THB/min to major countries) * APN: internet; username and password: true *Website partly in English: http://truemoveh.truecorp.co.th/?ln=en * To change SMS Notifications to English: Press *700 CALL, then 1 (For English), 5 (Change Language), 2 (SMS), 2 (English), 1 (Confirm) * Or, Press 9304 CALL, then follow voice prompts to switch language between Thai and English. * To check your remaining balance: Dial 9302 CALL (voice response) or Dial *123# CALL (SMS response). Tune Talk '''(on TOT) Tune Talk is one of the first MVNOs in the country. It started in 2013 and targets visitors, youth and professionals. It uses the network of state-owned TOT. Tune Talk is affiliated to AirAsia and the most accessible MVNO for tourists on the TOT network. '''Coverage Tune Talk is a MVNO on the TOT network in 3G on 2100 MHz only. So for using Tune, you need to have a 3G device on this frequency. TOT network is quite good in the Bangkok and most towns giving very high speeds on DC-HSPA+ as it doesn't have so many users as the 3 private networks. But it's in 3G only, with no fallback to 2G/GSM and still very patchy in the countryside. TOT 3G coverage map So it might be a good choice if you stay in Bangkok, but for travelling throughout Thailand better choose one of the three major networks. Where to buy Their discounted starter packs are available on all Thai AirAsia flights along with the duty-free items. You can ask any flight attendant for this SIM card. Be sure not to get a Malaysian Tune Talk SIM. This is also a way to buy the SIM before landing, as at Don Mueang airport in Bangkok the choice of SIM cards is very low. The "TuneNet!" SIM is available for THB 99 with 500 MB data at their dealers too. If you only get a "TuneTalk" SIM, you can change to TuneNet! by typing *788# and select "Tune Net". Top up vouchers are available for THB 50, 100, 300 and 500 to give a valiability for 30 to 90 days. They are sold at Thailand Post, Big C or as electronic top-up at 7/Eleven stores. Data packages Data on the TuneNet! SIM is by default outside of packages THB 0.50 per MB. You can choose these monthly packs to add data by typing *788#: * 250 MB: 50 THB * 500 MB: 100 THB * 1.5 GB: 300 THB * 2.5 GB: 500 THB Check data balance by typing *700# . Overuse is charged at the default rate. You can buy a new package anytime. Further information * IDD prefixes: 007 or 008, but rates are not as low as True or dtac * APN: tunetalk /or/ internet * Website in English: http://th.tunetalk.com/ Category:website support Category:Asia Category:Country